The invention relates to toys and particularly to toys that utilize a wheel through which pass a pair of strings to produce rotating movement by twisting of the strings. The invention has particular application to toys of this type which in addition have the purpose of teaching the effects of various color combinations.
The prior art includes various rotating wheels on which a variety of colors are disposed to illustrate the effects of mixing of the colors. Patents describing such apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,042 and 3,953,104. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,104 includes a color wheel which has plurality of colorful designs provided in the wheel. The colorful display will be understood not to be disposed on the periphery as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,042. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,042 includes a plurality of wheels. Each wheel has two colors fixed in the same continuous order.
The prior art also includes a number of members, which are usually cylindrical, through which a pair of strings extend at spaced points proximate to the axis of the cylindrical member. The strings are twisted typically by a looping motion of the cylindrical member. Thereafter, the axial extremities of the strings extending through the cylindrical member are pulled outwardly away from the cylindrical member causing the cylindrical member to rotate rapidly.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will illustrate various color combinations.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will allow the user to select the color combinations which he wishes to observe.
It is an object of the invention which will include a wheel which has means for disposing any of a large plurality of colored segments along the periphery of the wheel.